Break me like a Promise
by KatiiSkye
Summary: The promises we made, only darkness still remains. L.B C.Z Sasunaru,SasukexOc nejixOC, Oc's,s ome Yaoi, lemons later,
1. Prologue

Break me like a promise

Prologue

Birds flew out of the trees violently, pushing away leaves and branches as they emerged from their homes in a sea of green, the clanking of weapons, and the cries of men could be heard from what felt like every corner of the village.

Konoha was under attack.

The war, had become too slowly approach the village gates, even as brave shinobi risked their lives in an attempt to push them further, nothing seemed to be working. The enemy approached in droves, clearly outnumbering our ninjas.

The Hokage's mansion was still unaffected by the enemies torments, it shone like a beacon of hope for the entire village. A cluster of men surrounded a few small children, no older than eight years old. There were three young girls, and two young boys

"We have to do something about her" one of the men yelled in a stern voice that would make any child submit, but not this child.

His question was directed at the Hokage, who merely sat at the corner of the room, legs crossed and her eyebrows creased uncomfortably on her forehead.

"Tsunade, are you even listening!" His second outburst seemed to have gotten her attention as she looked up from her seated position. Shifting her gaze from the man, onto the little girl with the blazing eyes. Her eyes seemed to show no fear in this seemingly hopeless situation. Her Hair Jet black with golden tints that were barely visible, eyes the color of the bluest parts of the ocean. Tsunade stood up and stood in front of the girl in a single swift motion, and suddenly was towering over her.

Two boys immediately jumped to her defense, throwing themselves into protective positions on either side of her.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak; the girl looked up into Tsunade's eyes and spoke instead.

"This is my fault," She stated emotionlessly, "I'll deal with this, it's not like I'm helpless. I have learned from you, Kakashi and Jariya I can fight." Her voice was determined, but equally uncertain.

Tsunade fell silent as if considering.

"Tsunade, you can't let them have her!" The boy with blond hair, who had been standing on her right side, grabbed her hand and pulled her back behind him.

"Naruto, I would never do that, but something must be done." By now the other boy had moved to her other side, his dark raven hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do then? If she's here, the raids keep coming." one of the men said matter of factly, this was pursued by a seemingly endless silence. The one being addressed as Kakashi broke this with an earth shattering suggestion.

"I think our best solution here is to send her away to a place where she'll be safe, right?" He continued "they seem to know where she is and are following her" Nods of approval came from around the room.

"That's a great idea, but to where Kakashi"? Jariya said physically pushing through the crowd to speak up.

Kakashi's face seemed to darken considerably, the shifted his gaze away from the children and began to speak in a hushed tone. "Do you remember the portal that opened onto of this very building years ago?"

"Yes" Tsunade's eyes widened in horror as she realized Kakashi's plan.

"You're not suggesting, that we send her threw the portal?! Kakashi we don't even know where it goes to" Her eyes shifted to the floor in what seemed to be grief 'The man who volunteered to go through when the portal first opened still hasn't returned!"

"We can't hold out the battle forever something must be done!" Then as if just to prove his point an ANBU came crashing through the window, and landed on the ground leaving a trail of the crimson liquid all around him.

"We can't hold them off any longer" He was panting as the blood began to gush from a wound on his left shoulder, "They're about to reach the gates" He said in a defeated tone, one that suggested he figured this was the end of the road for him. He then collapsed, alarm spread through the room, the little girl turned wide eyed to Tsunade.

"Alright, Kakashi" She spoke this almost in audibly, and then louder she began shouting orders, "Jariya, Kakashi, with me, the rest of you, why are you still standing there gawking, get to work" She snapped.

Tsunade looked mournfully at the group of children, "all of you come with me"

Moving with haste, they made their way up to the roof. Once there she turned and explained everything, they would be using Kakashi's plan.

Throughout all of this, the girl remained silent, completely defeated by the situation, she had nothing else to say.

"I'm sending them with you" She gestured to the other two girls present, they seem to not fully grasp the gravity of the situation

A Flash of light cut though the dark.

_They fought valiantly, but even then, this battle was over._

_Ah but the war that was far from over._

"Quickly!" Tsunade's voice had risen over the sound of rushing wind, the portal was there, as if drawing them in, like bait.

The little girl looked away, breaking the eye contact she had with Sasuke. Turning away toward the portal. The other two girls stood in fear of this giant source of light, blowing a fearsome wind in all directions.

The girl took a single step forward accepting her fate; she knew full well she would most likely never return. She felt something grip her arm, it was Naruto, he looked as if he was struggling to get his words out, and she cut him off with her own.

"I promise" she said shifting her gaze away from him, and struggling free from his grasp.

_Ah, but the war, that was far from over._


	2. One: Ghost's

One,

Everything was a blur; a kaleidoscope of colours dancing, singing, taunting me. All I could see was an endless field of flowers that ended at a pointed cliff. Soft laughing came abruptly from behind me, and I felt a cold hand grab my arm. Seeing a flash of golden hair as another boy ran ahead. Before long we were standing at the point of the cliff overlooking a lake. We stood at the edge and looked into the shining lake as the last rays of sun left the sky.

Then just as suddenly as it began, it ended.

I woke up to birds chirping annoyingly outside my window,and to the soft rattling of trees in the breeze. Sitting up from my oh-so- comfortable position underneath the huge oak tree. I stretched and dusted myself off, something was off though, everything still felt hazy, as if in a dream, everything was coated in a mysterious fog that almost blinds you to the fact your dreaming. That feeling hadn't quite passed.

From behind me I could hear slightly girlish laughter, and an almost inaudible voice replying back. Standing up, I peered through the bushes behind me.

Sasuke and

Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke! it's just a peck, all the girls do it!" Naruto's energetic voice rang out, Sasuke's expression changed abruptly to that of annoyance.

"Naruto. No" Sasuke replied coldly, enunciating each word, so that Naruto would get the message, which clearly he didn't.

Within three seconds Naruto had Sasuke pinned in a playful manner on the ground, "Why!?" he said threw an impossibly enormous grin.

I could have sworn I saw Sasuke give him smirk as he pushed him off.

A loud noise that was meant to be a chuckle erupted from me, startling both boys as they looked up.

Then there was nothing. I could hear screaming in the distance, the screech repeated over and over, filling the empty spaces of my mind, pulling me back to this hell that some people like to refer as reality.

I sat up abruptly in bed; the familiar surroundings filled my vision. Breathing in heavily then turning to switch off the incessant beeping of the alarm clock.

6:00 am

_Jesus Fucking Christ._

Did I mention I was definitely not a morning person in any way shape or form? I managed to roll myself out of my cramped single bed crammed awkwardly in the corner of my room. The curtains were drawn, making the room as dark as it could possibly be. On the floor there was a crumpled up red sweater and a pair of navy skinny jeans sitting on my desk chair. Quickly, I dressed and went down stairs; I was an hour ahead of schedule so I decided to watch T.V. I flopped lazily on the couch doing a face plant directly into the cushions.

I let the silence of the morning fill my brain, peace and quiet. Quietly contemplating my existence as a human and how if I missed just this one day of school no one should give a flying fuck, cause y'know universe expanding and all that crap. The incessant buzzing coming from my iphone broke that silence, I groaned, fumbling around the couch for wherever I had tossed my phone last night.

On the screen flashed in white letters, "wake up the idiot"

Sighing heavily I swiped away the reminder and tossed my phone back on the soft carpeted floor.

'The idiot' as I call her is my little sister, well as little as she can be being 3 months younger than me. Non-biologically related pain in the ass sister.

_Kairi and Luchiha._

We were found on the side of the road, abandoned by whoever decided they didn't want us anymore. I don't know how we all ended up together or even how we've made it this far. This world really is an awful place, and the more I think about it, the more I feel like I don't really belong here at all. Like this world is an illusion I've created all for myself. Nothing in my life had ever made sense. When we've gotten in trouble, there's always been some way that things sort themselves out, or maybe that was what normal people call fate?

I made my way up the rickety wooden stairs of our townhouse, three bedrooms upstairs, one bathroom, one evil staircase, a kitchen and an old T.V. which plays all of 5 channels. The stairs creaked and groaned under my weight, reaching our cramped hallway; I turned to see the door to Luchiha's room shut tight. I twisted the knob hesitantly, and the door opening to reveal and empty room.

By all definitions this room was painfully empty.

I guess we should really start looking for a roommate or something to fill this space, but I don't think Kairi or I am ready for that just yet.

The walls were a sickly cream eggshell colors and the single bed was shoved into a cramped corner, no bedding. The wooden closet was barren. I decided against putting myself through anymore physiological torture and slammed the door quickly, placing my back to the door as soon as I was able. I let out a deep breath, and tried to relax peering up the ceiling.

Kairi's room was at the very end of the hallway, I approached hesitantly and knocked twice for formality before I just opened the door without giving her time to form an audible response. The minute I entered the room the blonde shot up abruptly in her bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kairi shouted, holding out her hand to me as if to further make her point. Her yellow blonde hair was half sticking up, and half in curly ringlets that sometimes happened to her hair when she takes a shower before she sleeps. Her emerald green eyes were alert, more alert than I think I've ever seen her in all of our 17 years together.

"What's wrong with you looks like you've just seen a ghost' I teased half hardheartedly,

"Oh shut up Hikari" Snapping back, she began to fiddle with the hem of her over sized Mickey Mouse t-shirt, "I don't need your crap this early" and with that Kairi wrapped herself back in her covers and turned over. When I didn't budge from my position by the door, She called "piss off!" in annoyance from under her blankets.

_We're a loving family, I promise._

"Get changed and come downstairs,"

About half an hour later, Kairi came thumping down the stairs, chocolate bar in hand wearing the ugliest outfit I think I've ever seen in my life.

Ugly Rudolf sweater, black frilly skirt, mismatched socks, really?

"You're a mess, and really chocolate?" I inquired grabbing the house keys off the kitchen counter and making a bee-line for the front door.

"Today's not my day" She spoke quietly under her breath, I fully understood what she meant. I swung my arm over her shoulder,

"Kairi don't worry, she'll be back, and we can never stay away from another for too long, am I right?"

Kairi mumbled something, but I wasn't listening anymore, opening the front door, I felt different to usual. An off day? I don't know.

Why do I dream about people about people I've never met before? And a place where everyone wears brightly colored clothing, headbands, trees and the smell of fresh mountain air, where things were possible, and of course impossible as well, magic, sand, leave, mist.

A cloud passed overhead, I felt a chill run through my body, but kept walking.


End file.
